


Despedida

by Efervescencia



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Rape?, Some Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efervescencia/pseuds/Efervescencia
Summary: Una despedida sólo es el comienzo de lo que en algún momento podría ser un reencuentro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic sólo toma en cuenta lo sucedido en el episodio "Jermaine" sin tener conexión con lo que sucede en el capítulo de "Abstract" cabe añadir que el fic posee un final alterno.

Al ver quemarse la casa de sus padres, una gran melancolía a la vez que cierto alivio invadieron a Jermaine, ahora era libre de todas las preocupaciones que se autoconfirió de Joshua cuando murió, desperdiciando demasiado tiempo cuidando todos los objetos que su padre conservaba de los distintos monstruos, espectros y demonios con los cuales se enfrentó en vida, lo que dio por resultado que Jermaine quedara atrapado en la casa que perteneció a sus padres, porque todos esos seres no lo dejarían en paz hasta que les devolviera lo que Joshua les quito, sin embargo, Jermaine se negaba a hacerlo en memoria de sus padres, pero gracias a un curioso sueño, sus hermanos, Finn y Jake, le dieron una inesperada visita que provoco el cambio que Jermaine necesitaba, pudiendo Jermaine limar ciertas asperezas que tenía Jake en el camino, pero no se había librado de todos esas cuestiones aún, pues el demonio que su padre atrapo en el sótano de su casa debido a un malentendido por un poster y que Jermaine también se encargó de custodiar, escapo, pero contrario a todas las amenazas que siempre le había hecho, no lo asesino de forma lenta y dolorosa en cuanto se vio libre, sino que estando un tanto absorto al ver por primera vez el mundo exterior después de tanto tiempo, él y Jermaine, casi sin darse cuenta, se fueron caminando por el bosque, charlando casualmente de asuntos no tan triviales, como la destrucción del sol y una eternidad de oscuridad que Bryce podía traerle al mundo con su gran poder.

Era un momento muy curioso para el demonio color azul eléctrico y penetrantes ojos ámbar, que por primera vez veía tan calmado al can que lo mantuvo cautivo, ya que este siempre se la pasaba disgustado y preocupado, condensándose todo aquello en una actitud muy agria, por ello estar conversando tan afablemente con él, le parecía irreal, a escasa diferencia de ser un momento especial.

—Y… ya tienes tu poster… ¿no piensas irte?

—Claro…  ¿por cierto tu qué harás?

El can amarrillo noto una gran indecisión en Bryce y se dio cuenta que de alguna forma compartía esa sensación.

—Tampoco tengo la más mínima idea… pero… ¿no vas atacarme o hacer alguna de esas cosas horribles que siempre dijiste que me harías?— pregunto Jermaine con gran inquietud.

—¿Yo? —el demonio tomo una actitud pensativa por unos minutos para después hacer un ademán de desgano— ¡nop!

—¿Por qué?

Se dio un corto silencio luego del cual Bryce respondió rascándose una mejilla:

— Si quieres, puedes considerarme un charlatán que no cumple lo que dice… pero simplemente no voy hacerlo...

Jermaine levanto una de sus espesas cejas negras que contrastaban con su pelaje amarillo enfatizando un gesto de incredulidad.

—No te miento, incluso pienso que me agradaría hacer un pacto contigo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Estoy aburrido y por ahora no sé qué rumbo darle a mi existencia y veo que tú tampoco.

Bryce antes ya le había propuesto a Jermaine entablar una amistad, pero aquella idea nunca llego a nada, porque no es algo que se pueda considerar confiable viniendo de alguien de la naturaleza de Bryce, en cambio, un pacto sí, pero no por ello la situación incomodaba menos a Jermaine.

—Pensé que tendrías muchos lugares que visitar o según me comentaste, planes malvados que completar… recuperar el tiempo perdido que mi padre y yo te arrebatamos.

A Bryce no le molestaba del todo lo que sucedió, ya que estando en ese sótano, con un campo de energía mágico que no sólo lo conservaba atrapado sino que también reprimía su aura demoniaca, estuvo a salvo por mucho tiempo de _los rastreadores_ de Hudson Abadeer, que lo buscaban a él y a otros pocos demonios que habían conseguido escapar de Nocheósfera en una sola pieza y no cómo muchos de los demonios que acechaban la casa de Jermaine y eran apenas sombras de lo que alguna vez fueron, literalmente.

—En realidad mi vida nunca tuvo un sentido por así decirlo… sólo era un vagabundo al que le gustaba causar desastres cuando los caminos de tus padres se juntaron con el mío —desvió ligeramente la mirada con cierta desazón y volvió a mirar con gran ánimo a Jermaine—  entonces ¿qué dices? Podría hacerte alguien muy poderoso, asquerosamente rico o darte más de lo que cualquier mortal podría imaginar.

—¿Y qué debería ofrecer a cambio?

—Me basta con que me des tu cuerpo y alma al morir, bueno… tal vez me gustaría hacerle algunos arreglos al contrato para tener _ciertos privilegios_ sobre tu cuerpo en vida— pronuncio el demonio relamiéndose de una forma sospechosa, provocándole escalofríos al can.

—Eso no me suena nada bien y tal vez acabo de perderlo todo, pero no estoy tan desesperado como para condenarme por la eternidad.

—¿Al menos me dejarías seguir acompañándote?

—¿Como una mascota?

—Me refiero a ser tu socio.

—¿Pero en qué clase de empresa?

—¿No has pensado en ser un cazador de monstruos igual que tus padres? Serías muy bueno en ello.

Jermaine suspiro.

—Prefiero dejarle las aventuras a Finn y Jake, por otro lado, ya tuve suficiente de esto del negocio sobrenatural de la familia y… ¿no estarías traicionando a los tuyos al ayudarme en algo como eso?

—Sólo fue una idea y prácticamente ya los traicione al escapar de la tiranía de Hudson Abadeer— alego Bryce con cierto nerviosismo, reacción que puso en alerta al can.

—¿En serio no estas planeando nada? Porque si es así, preferiría que me mataras de una vez.

—Para nada…

—¿Entonces por qué no dejas de insistir en quedarte a mi lado?

Dicho eso el demonio azul comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para su respuesta.

—Espero una explicación y ya que estamos en eso, también la verdadera razón por la cual todavía sigo vivo— recalco el can cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que me dio Síndrome de Estocolmo— alego Bryce con una expresión pérfida en tanto se ponía a juguetear con el poster entre sus manos, un tanto exaltado por su confesión, meditando en todo lo que ellos pasaron juntos.

Jermaine nunca fue cruel con Bryce, a diferencia de su progenitor Joshua, que le jugaba toda clase de fastidiosas bromas siempre que podía, haciendo su encierro mucho más tortuoso del que ya era, algo que no sólo se limitaba a él, sino con otros seres malignos que atrapo, ya que aquel sujeto tenía un humor que para muchos podía resultar insoportable, así que Bryce incluso se atrevía a decir que las fugaces conversaciones, altercados o intercambios de palabras que ocurrían entre ellos cada vez que Jermaine bajaba al sótano para  voltear el casette que contenía la melodía que lo mantenía preso o por alguna otra fortuita razón, eran lo mejor de su reclusión, sin contar que le entretenía bastante cuando el can con cierta ingenuidad le hablaba al osito de felpa que reproducía la cinta, un cambio agradable a esa enloquecedora canción que sonaba a todas horas y cada día, lo cual a veces hacía pensar a Bryce que era un milagro que no hubiera perdido la cordura en ese encierro, aunque luego caía en cuenta que tal vez era porque ya estaba bastante loco y en esa monotonía, de alguna forma llegaron a conocerse, al menos Bryce a Jermaine, ya que el can consideraba a aquel demonio un misterio.

No obstante ese exterior duro, Bryce sabía que Jermaine era una buena persona, lo cual se podía denotar en la forma tan escrupulosa en que lo custodiaba, no sólo porque su seguridad dependiera de ello o así le gustaba ver las cosas al demonio de ojos ambarinos, comportamiento que igualmente se debía a que el can se sentía un tanto culpable de tener prisionero a alguien, sin importar cuan malvado fuera, a causa de una disputa del pasado que no era suya y porque tener encerrado a aquel demonio lo hacía sentirse menos solo, ya que de cierta forma ambos compartían una misma circunstancia, así que de vez en cuando, Jermaine bajaba al sótano fuera de horario con alguna excusa tonta sólo para hablar con Bryce y aunque este le aclaro muchas veces que no necesitaba comer, Jermaine igualmente le traía comida, una muy insípida cabe mencionar, pero que no desagradaba a Bryce, ya que confinado en la casa de sus padres con muchos seres de ultratumba al acecho, área protegida sólo por un delicado circulo de sal que resistía las inclemencias del tiempo por haber sido fabricado con determinados métodos mágicos y las lágrimas de Joshua, Jermaine sólo podía conseguir comestibles y especias por correspondencia, mismos que no siempre llegaban debido a que en muchas ocasiones los paquetes o mensajeros eran interceptados por quienes rodeaban la casa, particularmente las especias por alguna curiosa razón. Tomando todo aquello en cuenta, esa clase de acciones eran demasiado amables para alguien en la condición de Jermaine y eso era algo que llamaba mucho la atención de Bryce, porque los demonios siempre son atraídos por la bondad, ya que está en su naturaleza intentar corromperla, bondad que se entremezclaba con el vacío que Jermaine sentía por la muerte de sus progenitores y no conseguía superar del todo, siendo una de las principales razones por las cuales decidió cuidar el botín de su padre, o cierto resentimiento y envidia que guardaba hacía Finn y Jake, especialmente con el segundo, ya que ellos a diferencia suya, vivían sin preocupaciones y eran felices casi siempre, independientemente de que Jermaine por mucho tiempo no consiguió sacarse de la cabeza que Jake siempre fue el predilecto de su padre y aunque acababa de resolver esos asuntos, quedarían por mucho tiempo en su interior, las reminiscencias de esos problemas. 

—¡Lo que me faltaba!— expuso Jermaine pasando una de sus patas por su rostro con suma irritación, sacando de su abstracción a Bryce.

—No me mires así, tú tienes la culpa de ser tan lindo y haberme tenido de rehén por tanto tiempo, ¡así que debes hacerte cargo de mí!

Esa aseveración dejo estupefacto al can.

—¿C-crees que soy lindo?

—Emmm… si.

—El encierro te hizo mucho daño, vete— menciono Jermaine fastidiado, alejándose de Bryce que de inmediato comenzó a seguirlo.

—¿Realmente no deseas volver a verme?

Jermaine volteo ligeramente, aceptando que él también se habituó a que ese demonio fuera parte de su vida, pero por el momento, sus caminos debían separarse.

—Creo que es lo mejor…

—Está bien.

Aliviado por eso Jermaine decidió a continuar su camino, cuando Bryce agrego algo a esa afirmación.

—Pero haré algo para que me recuerdes.

Dicho eso, Jermaine tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y comenzó a correr, pero ese enorme demonio era mucho más rápido de lo que parecía y alcanzo al can en un instante, para después dejar su preciado poster guardado en un tronco hueco a su lado, a la vez que se acomodaba en el suelo, con Jermaine que se encontraba tan asustado que no podía siquiera gritar e intentaba zafarse con impotencia, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, entonces Bryce atrajo a Jermaine hacía su rostro y comenzó a olfatearlo con complacencia.  

—Hueles tan bien como imaginaba.

Jermaine temblaba de miedo, recordando muchas de las amenazas que solía hacerle el demonio y que incluían devorarlo.

—Muero por darte al menos una probada— aseveró el demonio abriendo las fauces, sacando su espeluznante y húmeda lengua, dándole una fuerte lamida a Jermaine, seguida de otra y una más, para después dejarlo en el suelo, muy abatido y asqueado por estar cubierto de saliva de demonio.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!— exclamo Jermaine avergonzado e indignado.

—¿Un beso de despedida?— intento fundamentar Bryce.

Sin embargo el can no escuchó razones y dando un fuerte gruñido se abalanzo contra el demonio, deseando darle una paliza por hacerle algo tan bochornoso sin su permiso, pensando con cuidado en esa última parte, si Bryce le hubiera pedido un beso con determinada cortesía, ¿Jermaine hubiera aceptado? Pero por el momento sólo le importaba darle una lección, aunque la desventaja fuera clara y no tuviera ni la más mínima posibilidad de conseguir su objetivo e intentando no reír, Bryce se quitó de encima al exacerbado can que no le hizo ni cosquillas.

—También te ves lindo cuando te enojas —afirmo sonriendo traviesamente mientras recogía su poster— en fin, nos vemos y quiero creer que volveremos a encontrarnos.

—¡Pues yo no!—  asevero Jermaine caminando en dirección contraria a Bryce, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho y no sólo por lo descarado que fue ese _beso de despedida_ , sino porque aquello podía ser el comienzo de un posible reencuentro y la idea no le era nada indiferente.


	2. Sin despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ausencia de una despedida puede ser señal de que no existirá un reencuentro.  
> -Final alterno-

__

Al ver quemarse la casa de sus padres, una gran melancolía a la vez que cierto alivio invadieron a Jermaine, ahora era libre de todas las preocupaciones que se autoconfirió de Joshua cuando murió, desperdiciando demasiado tiempo cuidando todos los objetos que su padre conservaba de los distintos monstruos, espectros y demonios con los cuales se enfrentó en vida, lo que dio por resultado que Jermaine quedara atrapado en la casa que perteneció a sus padres, porque todos esos seres no lo dejarían en paz hasta que les devolviera lo que Joshua les quito, sin embargo, Jermaine se negaba a hacerlo en memoria de sus padres, pero gracias a un curioso sueño, sus hermanos, Finn y Jake, le dieron una inesperada visita que provoco el cambio que Jermaine necesitaba, pudiendo Jermaine limar ciertas asperezas que tenía Jake en el camino, pero no se había librado de todos esas cuestiones aún, pues el demonio que su padre atrapo en el sótano de su casa debido a un malentendido por un poster y que Jermaine también se encargó de custodiar, escapo, pero contrario a todas las amenazas que siempre le había hecho, no lo asesino de forma lenta y dolorosa en cuanto se vio libre, sino que estando un tanto absorto al ver por primera vez el mundo exterior después de tanto tiempo, él y Jermaine, casi sin darse cuenta, se fueron caminando por el bosque, charlando casualmente de asuntos no tan triviales, como la destrucción del sol y una eternidad de oscuridad que Bryce podía traerle al mundo con su gran poder.

Era un momento muy curioso para el demonio color azul eléctrico y penetrantes ojos ámbar, que por primera vez veía tan calmado al can que lo mantuvo cautivo, ya que este siempre se la pasaba disgustado y preocupado, condensándose todo aquello en una actitud muy agria, por ello estar conversando tan afablemente con él, le parecía irreal, a escasa diferencia de ser un momento especial.

—Y… ya tienes tu poster… ¿no piensas irte?

—Claro…  ¿por cierto tu qué harás?

El can amarrillo noto una gran indecisión en Bryce y se dio cuenta que de alguna forma compartía esa sensación.

—Tampoco tengo la más mínima idea… pero… ¿no vas atacarme o hacer alguna de esas cosas horribles que siempre dijiste que me harías?— pregunto Jermaine con gran inquietud.

—¿Yo? —el demonio tomo una actitud pensativa por unos minutos para después hacer un ademán de desgano— ¡nop!

—¿Por qué?

Se dio un corto silencio luego del cual Bryce respondió rascándose una mejilla:

— Si quieres, puedes considerarme un charlatán que no cumple lo que dice… pero simplemente no voy hacerlo...

Jermaine levanto una de sus espesas cejas negras que contrastaban con su pelaje amarillo enfatizando un gesto de incredulidad.

—No te miento, incluso pienso que me agradaría hacer un pacto contigo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Estoy aburrido y por ahora no sé qué rumbo darle a mi existencia y veo que tú tampoco.

Bryce antes ya le había propuesto a Jermaine entablar una amistad, pero aquella idea nunca llego a nada, porque no es algo que se pueda considerar confiable viniendo de alguien de la naturaleza de Bryce, en cambio, un pacto sí, pero no por ello la situación incomodaba menos a Jermaine.

—Pensé que tendrías muchos lugares que visitar o según me comentaste, planes malvados que completar… recuperar el tiempo perdido que mi padre y yo te arrebatamos.

A Bryce no le molestaba del todo lo que sucedió, ya que estando en ese sótano, con un campo de energía mágico que no sólo lo conservaba atrapado sino que también reprimía su aura demoniaca, estuvo a salvo por mucho tiempo de _los rastreadores_ de Hudson Abadeer, que lo buscaban a él y a otros pocos demonios que habían conseguido escapar de Nocheósfera en una sola pieza y no cómo muchos de los demonios que acechaban la casa de Jermaine y eran apenas sombras de lo que alguna vez fueron, literalmente.

—En realidad mi vida nunca tuvo un sentido por así decirlo… sólo era un vagabundo al que le gustaba causar desastres cuando los caminos de tus padres se juntaron con el mío —desvió ligeramente la mirada con cierta desazón y volvió a mirar con gran ánimo a Jermaine—  entonces ¿qué dices? Podría hacerte alguien muy poderoso, asquerosamente rico o darte más de lo que cualquier mortal podría imaginar.

—¿Y qué debería ofrecer a cambio?

—Me basta con que me des tu cuerpo y alma al morir, bueno… tal vez me gustaría hacerle algunos arreglos al contrato para tener _ciertos privilegios_ sobre tu cuerpo en vida— pronuncio el demonio relamiéndose de una forma sospechosa, provocándole escalofríos al can.

—Eso no me suena nada bien y tal vez acabo de perderlo todo, pero no estoy tan desesperado como para condenarme por la eternidad.

—¿Al menos me dejarías seguir acompañándote?

—¿Como una mascota?

—Me refiero a ser tu socio.

—¿Pero en qué clase de empresa?

—¿No has pensado en ser un cazador de monstruos igual que tus padres? Serías muy bueno en ello.

Jermaine suspiro.

—Prefiero dejarle las aventuras a Finn y Jake, por otro lado, ya tuve suficiente de esto del negocio sobrenatural de la familia y… ¿no estarías traicionando a los tuyos al ayudarme en algo como eso?

—Sólo fue una idea y prácticamente ya los traicione al escapar de la tiranía de Hudson Abadeer— alego Bryce con cierto nerviosismo, reacción que puso en alerta al can.

—¿En serio no estas planeando nada? Porque si es así, preferiría que me mataras de una vez.

—Para nada…

—¿Entonces por qué no dejas de insistir en quedarte a mi lado?

Dicho eso el demonio azul comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para su respuesta.

—Espero una explicación y ya que estamos en eso, también la verdadera razón por la cual todavía sigo vivo— recalco el can cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que me dio Síndrome de Estocolmo— alego Bryce con una expresión pérfida en tanto se ponía a juguetear con el poster entre sus manos, un tanto exaltado por su confesión, meditando en todo lo que ellos pasaron juntos.

Jermaine nunca fue cruel con Bryce, a diferencia de su progenitor Joshua, que le jugaba toda clase de fastidiosas bromas siempre que podía, haciendo su encierro mucho más tortuoso del que ya era, algo que no sólo se limitaba a él, sino con otros seres malignos que atrapo, ya que aquel sujeto tenía un humor que para muchos podía resultar insoportable, así que Bryce incluso se atrevía a decir que las fugaces conversaciones, altercados o intercambios de palabras que ocurrían entre ellos cada vez que Jermaine bajaba al sótano para  voltear el casette que contenía la melodía que lo mantenía preso o por alguna otra fortuita razón, eran lo mejor de su reclusión, sin contar que le entretenía bastante cuando el can con cierta ingenuidad le hablaba al osito de felpa que reproducía la cinta, un cambio agradable a esa enloquecedora canción que sonaba a todas horas y cada día, lo cual a veces hacía pensar a Bryce que era un milagro que no hubiera perdido la cordura en ese encierro, aunque luego caía en cuenta que tal vez era porque ya estaba bastante loco y en esa monotonía, de alguna forma llegaron a conocerse, al menos Bryce a Jermaine, ya que el can consideraba a aquel demonio un misterio.

No obstante ese exterior duro, Bryce sabía que Jermaine era una buena persona, lo cual se podía denotar en la forma tan escrupulosa en que lo custodiaba, no sólo porque su seguridad dependiera de ello o así le gustaba ver las cosas al demonio de ojos ambarinos, comportamiento que igualmente se debía a que el can se sentía un tanto culpable de tener prisionero a alguien, sin importar cuan malvado fuera, a causa de una disputa del pasado que no era suya y porque tener encerrado a aquel demonio lo hacía sentirse menos solo, ya que de cierta forma ambos compartían una misma circunstancia, así que de vez en cuando, Jermaine bajaba al sótano fuera de horario con alguna excusa tonta sólo para hablar con Bryce y aunque este le aclaro muchas veces que no necesitaba comer, Jermaine igualmente le traía comida, una muy insípida cabe mencionar, pero que no desagradaba a Bryce, ya que confinado en la casa de sus padres con muchos seres de ultratumba al acecho, área protegida sólo por un delicado circulo de sal que resistía las inclemencias del tiempo por haber sido fabricado con determinados métodos mágicos y las lágrimas de Joshua, Jermaine sólo podía conseguir comestibles y especias por correspondencia, mismos que no siempre llegaban debido a que en muchas ocasiones los paquetes o mensajeros eran interceptados por quienes rodeaban la casa, particularmente las especias por alguna curiosa razón. Tomando todo aquello en cuenta, esa clase de acciones eran demasiado amables para alguien en la condición de Jermaine y eso era algo que llamaba mucho la atención de Bryce, porque los demonios siempre son atraídos por la bondad, ya que está en su naturaleza intentar corromperla, bondad que se entremezclaba con el vacío que Jermaine sentía por la muerte de sus progenitores y no conseguía superar del todo, siendo una de las principales razones por las cuales decidió cuidar el botín de su padre, o cierto resentimiento y envidia que guardaba hacía Finn y Jake, especialmente con el segundo, ya que ellos a diferencia suya, vivían sin preocupaciones y eran felices casi siempre, independientemente de que Jermaine por mucho tiempo no consiguió sacarse de la cabeza que Jake siempre fue el predilecto de su padre y aunque acababa de resolver esos asuntos, quedarían por mucho tiempo en su interior, las reminiscencias de esos problemas. 

—¡Lo que me faltaba!— expuso Jermaine pasando una de sus patas por su rostro con suma irritación, sacando de su abstracción a Bryce.

—No me mires así, tú tienes la culpa de ser tan lindo y haberme tenido de rehén por tanto tiempo, ¡así que debes hacerte cargo de mí!

Esa aseveración dejo estupefacto al can.

—¿C-crees que soy lindo?

—Emmm…. si.

—El encierro te hizo mucho daño, vete— menciono Jermaine fastidiado, alejándose de Bryce que de inmediato comenzó a seguirlo.

—¿Realmente no deseas volver a verme?

Jermaine volteo ligeramente, aceptando que él también se habituó a que ese demonio fuera parte de su vida, pero por el momento, sus caminos debían separarse.

—Creo que es lo mejor…

—Está bien.

Aliviado por eso Jermaine decidió a continuar su camino, cuando Bryce agrego algo a esa afirmación.

—Pero haré algo para que me recuerdes.

Dicho eso, Jermaine tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y comenzó a correr, pero ese enorme demonio era mucho más rápido de lo que parecía y alcanzo al can en un instante, para después dejar su preciado poster guardado en un tronco hueco a su lado, a la vez que se acomodaba en el suelo, acariciando con vehemencia el cuerpo de Jermaine que se encontraba tan asustado que no podía siquiera gritar e intentaba zafarse con impotencia, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y sin previo aviso Bryce atrajo a Jermaine hacía su rostro y comenzó a olfatearlo con complacencia.  

—Hueles tan bien como imaginaba.

Jermaine temblaba de miedo, recordando muchas de las amenazas que solía hacerle el demonio y que incluían devorarlo.

—Muero por probarte— aseveró el demonio abriendo las fauces, sacando su espeluznante y húmeda lengua, dándole una fuerte lamida al can, seguida de otra y una más, a la vez que lo rozaba con sus colmillos, deseando morderlo con todas sus fuerzas.

La respiración de ambos estaba entrecortada y jadeante, pero por distintas razones, en la de Bryce se podía percibir lascivia, en cambio en la de Jermaine había una gran desesperación.

Pronto, el demonio comenzó a frisar las partes bajas del can y en el momento en que comenzó a tocar en la entrepierna a Jermaine, este comenzó a llorar, ante eso Bryce se detuvo. En otras circunstancias con cualquier otra u otro infortunado, no lo hubiera hecho, pero esto le parecía diferente y puede que fuera porque su interés hacía aquel sujeto, no sólo era producto del síndrome de Estocolmo, así que en vez de asesinarlo, quería dejarle un _recuerdo satisfactorio_ , en pos de demostrarle que todas sus rencillas estaban en el pasado, pero por lo visto, su idea fallo.

Rodo la mirada con frustración y cierta molestia, mientras dejaba a Jermaine en el suelo sumamente abatido, quien pensaba que fue un gran error creer por al menos un instante que ese demonio era agradable.

—No te ves lindo llorando…

Siempre quiso ver el lado más vulnerable de ese can, lo cual en todas sus fantasías siempre incluía agonía, dolor y algo más, pero ahora que lo tenía a su merced y tan sólo lo vio llorar, nada de eso le pareció apetecible, incluso sí solamente se trataba de un poco de sexo duro y rudo.

Bryce quiso decir algo más, tal vez algo cercano a una disculpa, pero Jermaine no se lo permitió, escapando lo más rápido que pudo, dejando con las palabras en la boca a Bryce que ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse, lo cual probablemente significaba que nunca se volverían a encontrar, porque hasta la más noble intención a veces puede cambiar el curso de los hechos para mal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer; hace falta más material de esta ship <3


End file.
